Genocidal snow witch
by jetholiday16
Summary: this my adoring public, is the sequel 4TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, ID HAVE TO END IT. This is it! The day of her 18th birthday is approaching and Reagan must choose. But fate is crueler then that, now she juggles love and the unknown question. WHO IS HER SOULMATE?
1. meeting the gang and sought out revenge

**Reagan- I stare hard at the wintry white mountains that lie ahead. Clay and Kaleb stand on either side of me. Perry is next to Clay and Damon next to Kaleb… It's been almost two years since I discovered that I'm the un-aged witch child. I found out that I will be the destroyer of either the human world, or the night world. My name is Reagan West. I'm seventeen years old and I'm constantly guarded by three beings of the Night World, and a human. **

**Damon is an aristocratic vampire with midnight black hair. It's not black like cat fur or a raven's feathers. Damon's hair is a shade of black that it seems if you tried, you could fall into its depths and never surface… Damon has scary bright blue eyes that shift color with his mood; usually he keeps his composure and is very flirty. There are times though, when Damon loses his composure, and is a beast in human form… **

**Clay is a tall muscular sand blond haired boy. Clay is the model citizen, and I think of him as the older brother type in our group. He certainly is the most serious of the five of us. Clay is a shape shifter, meaning he can transform himself into a certain animal. Clay was lucky enough to be born with the ability to transform himself into a fearsome lion. IT comes in handy at times, when we come across rouge night worlders…**

**Perry is what you call a werewolf. He is really tall and very muscular and thought of as an all American boy. He has yellow fluffy hair and brown eyes. Though Perry can be possessive and is obsessive. The object of his possessiveness and obsessions, well of course is me. Odds are, he's not working on all four cylinders. Though Perry is seemingly lovable and a jokester. He tries to keep his un-healthy habits hidden, and has taught me survival skills that most likely will end up mandatory. Yes, that includes being able to pee standing up. For all you sissys in the back saying "eww", let me say this. When you really have to pee and it's dark out, you don't want to risk sitting down in poison ivy. That was not a fun experience for the five of us… **

**Finally Kaleb… Kaleb Farley is the reason I'm an orphan. The former leader of my old town's gang burned my home and parents to the ground in a revenge attempt at me. It obviously didn't work out to well, considering I'm still alive. I was saved from the flames by Damon. When I met up with Kaleb again, I had full intentions to kill him. Then I decided against it... Kaleb has pitch black hair and blue eyes like Damon. Except Kaleb has a tan to him, and Damon is snow white… Kaleb and I have put aside the pain he caused me, and have moved on with our lives… Now the five of us travel together, waiting for my eighteenth birthday and for me to commit mass genocide…**

**Clay- Reagan hangs back; I keep a steady eye on her. She's bundled up in all white, which is kind of stupid considering that were hiking through snow… She insisted, and by insisted I mean pitched a fit from here to Belgium on how if she was going to be hiking through the barren winter mountains that she was going to look fashionable as she wanted. I smile at that memory. "What are you laughing at, Clay"? She asks, obviously bemused. Behind her white sunglasses, her green orbs hold an icy stare. I'm laughing at the fact you pitched a fit because you wanted to be snow princess. That's all. She folds her arms over her chest. Then a devious smile plays out on her lips. **

**I had a perfectly good reason to fear for my life. I mean, Reagan is single handedly the most powerful being on the planet, and she's wearing THAT smile. I was under the impression, that she wasn't able to use her powers until she turned eighteen. I was wrong baby wrong. She began developing them when she turned sixteen years old, when we all met her, and she learned of her real identity. Ever since then, she experiments with her powers. She trains and looks for opportunities to use them, like now for example. She closes her eyes and cups her hands. The rest of the group takes a major step back. For one, Kaleb, Damn, Perry and I have mostly learned that Reagan has a short temper and will not hold back her revenge. A chilly blue orb begins to form in her hands and I gulp.**

_**WHAT IS THIS 'CHILLY BLUE ORB'? Will Clay be forgiven? Why are they in the mountain? Find out in the next chapter of I'VE GOT THE WHOLE WORLD'S FATE, IN MY HANDS!**_


	2. chilly blue orb and mountain song

**Damon- I push aside my black hair and stand next to my similar Kaleb. "He's in for it now, isn't he"? He asks. I nod. The orb in Reagan's hand then turns white. I look at it with my special vampire vision. She made a snowball? I ask dumbfounded. I was expecting her to turn him into an ice cube from the inside. She raises her arms, and throws it. The snow crumbles against Clay's face and slides off. "Bull's-eye baby"! She fist pumps and I can't resist smiling. I mean it's so un-like Reagan… "Snow ball fight"! Perry yells. The rest of the group hoots and begins balling snow. I stand my ground. "Damon, don't you want to play with me"? Her hood has fallen back, revealing those wild curls. She's smiling, her green eyes dance with mischief. Though I can sense fear, sadness and frustration, why? **

**Kaleb- Damon, being the big softie he is, picks up a chunk of snow, wads it up into a perfect sphere with his vampire powers. He reels his arm back, and throws the snowball with dead accuracy. It nails Reagan in the stomach with an echoing oof. She sucks in a breath and falls on her butt. For a moment, everything is dead still. She lays on the ground not moving. Then all hell breaks loose. Clay and Perry crouch down, and leap. They burst from their clothes. Clay stands as a tall scary ass lion and Perry a snarling wolf with wild death in his eyes. They advance at Damon.**

**Reagan- I sit up. I was just kidding! You think a snow ball would hurt me? I say desperately. Too late though, Perry and Clay lunge at Damon. Sorry guys… I whisper and jut out my palms. Bright blue light shoots out, and I look and see Perry and Clay are frozen in mid leap by their abdomens. They turn their animal heads to me with a look that says clearly. "Great, she can freeze things solid now". As if on cue from Kaleb, "She can freeze us from the outside now too? C'mon Rae! Every day it seems your developing new powers"! I blush. It's not my fault I'm a snow witch! "You're something, freaky Reagan"! He retorts. I waggle my fingers at him. Careful human, I'll freeze you too! I snap. "Pardon my intrusion, but Clay and Perry would like to be unfrozen"… Damon says disbanding our argument. Clay and Perry would like to be unfrozen"… I look up, even in their animal forms I can see irritation wearing clean on their faces. Let's see, how to unfreeze? I jut out my palms once more and focus on flame. I can feel the coils of heat snaking up my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps. My fingers start to tingle and appear to glow orange? **

**Clay and Perry fall from the ice prison to their feet. I wait for them to morph back. "They're going to stay in animal form for now. Since they ripped their clothes"… Damon says. I nod. I agree with their thoughts. Clay and Perry are great looking guys, but I don't want to see them naked any time soon. Also, they'd probably freeze their butts off, it's so cold. Clay? I ask. He turns his lion head to me. May I, ride you? I ask slightly embarrassed. He crouches down, and I climb atop of him. His fur's so warm… I wrap some of his mane across my index finger. He purrs sort of, and begins walking. The others follow. We eventually get to the base of the mountain, which is exactly why I wanted to ride Clay. There's no way I'd make it to the top, without breaking something. The entire team knows that. I chuckle slightly to myself, as Kaleb climbs onto Perry's wolfish back. The way he's straddling him, looks highly uncomfortable. Which is yet another reason, I chose to ride Clay. Damon begins leading us up the mountain. He can hear and sense any slight disturbances, and then lead the rest of us to safety. After way too much silence, which was probably only forty five minutes, I begin humming. I can almost feel Clay's thoughts. He's thinking **_**Please God no… **_** It's obvious and I can't even read minds like Damon. I begin the opening line… THE LION WENT OVER THE MOUNTAIN, THE LION WENT OVER THE MOUNTAIN, THE LION WENT OVER THE MOUNTAAAAIN! "To see what he could see"! Finishes Kaleb. **


	3. cave campout and ice wall

**Kaleb- Night begins to fall and the air gets even colder. I notice, even Reagan is beginning to shake. "Damon, do you think we can stop for the night, my butt's beginning to freeze to Perry's back and neither of us wants that"! I say. Perry growls menacingly. "Yes, I think we should camp out for now, there's a cave up ahead. Reagan, why don't you ride on my back? I can get you there much faster". **_**Yeah, that's exactly why he wants her on his back…. **_** Clay stops and Reagan slides off his back, she trudges to Damon, and he scoops her piggy back style. I tried to ignore the satisfied smirk on his lips, and how she tucked her head against his neck. Damon shot up into the air like a rocket in a disturbingly high jump, and landed fifty feet above us. I could still hear Reagan's squeals of delight…**

**Perry, Clay and I reached the cave. Twenty minutes had passed since Reagan and Damon went ahead to find the cave, and here we find her. When she sees us, she runs over and ushers us inside. It makes me mad, the eagerness in her eyes. Her tiny hands push me inside and she waves in Clay and Perry. They sit beside the fire. Reagan though darts to the mouth of the cave. I watch her for a moment. She juts out her palms and that blue light seeps out from her palms. What the? I ask aloud. "She's building a wall". Damon says as he suddenly appears beside me. I look at the way she stacks ice block after ice block and then I realize that is exactly what she's doing. "It's going to be a serious blizzard tonight, might as well build a wall to keep us some warmth"! Then she continues. **

**Reagan lies beside the fire, she snoozes quietly. The guys and I sit awake. I gave my snow pants and light jacket to Perry and Damon gave all his sow clothing to Clay that way they can join us in human form. "So, thanks Perry for carrying me up the mountain". Perry turns his dark eyes to me "Don't think we're friends at all. I only carried you up the mountain to please Reagan. I still hate your guts". Perry says roughly. I stare at him, it's been two years and the only one besides Reagan who'll have a decent conversation with me is Damon. Even he lets me know he plans to get Reagan as his mate… **

**I watch the blizzard from behind the ice wall, the snow flies impossibly fast. The fire has gone out, and everyone but Damon and I are asleep. It makes me nervous, being alone with him. After all he is a vampire…**

**Damon- I watch Kaleb sit beside the ice wall. His skin illuminates blue from the light outside. Kaleb is most definitely my double, appearance and soul wise. He could almost be my brother. I mean if I had one. If Kaleb were a vampire… It could be helpful to me… I lick my fangs and submerge**

**Into the shadows. As I'm about to advance to him, a choked cry disturbs me. Reagan sits up, her red hair is matted to her forehead and her eyes glimmer with tears. "I need a hug"… She sniffles. **


	4. We were wrong

**I immediately am at Reagan's side; I take in trembling self in my arms and hold her close. Kaleb gives me a dirty look, but I ignore it. "Sssh, Rae, what was your nightmare about"? I ask concerned. Part of the reason I want her to quiet down, is so that Fleabag and 'King of the jungle' don't wake up and take her from me. "I had a dream about the day, that I turn eighteen. We were wrong; the setting isn't on top of Mount Everest… It's in Las Vegas". **

**Perry- Clay and I groggily strip our clothes and crouch down. Reagan closes her eyes as we bend down and morph. I nudge her with my nose and whine. She strokes my head and rubs my ears and God almighty does that feel good… "Do you mind, if I ride you Perry"? She asks, yawning. I nod and she climbs onto my back. I feel her lay down, and then she begins snoring lightly. "Let's go, we have to find the nearest airport"! He says, and then runs through the ice wall. He flies back, the wall remains froze. "Well I guess only Rae can unfreeze"…**

**Kaleb shakes Reagan awake. "What do you want"? She groans. "Rae, you have to unfreeze the wall. Or we can't get out". Damon says. "Do I have to"? She whines. "Yes, you have to". Kaleb says. Rae groans and lifts her hand to the wall. She wiggles her delicate fingers and the ice wall dissolves. "There are you happy"? She groans and then falls back on me. Again she starts snoring. **

**We begin trooping through the heavily falling snow. Reagan sneezes in her sleep and then moans. "Is everyone okay"? Kaleb asks. Clay and I nod. Kaleb pulls his coat closer to his body. The wind is freezing cold, even on my fur. We continue though, we have to get to civilization… It's going to be hard though, to smuggle a lion and a grey back wolf into an airport… **


	5. The plane ride

Reagan- we had been hiking for days, we were making our way from Nepal Asia, to China. Well Hong Kong. From there we would use Damon's powers to get a plane to Vegas, and then hopefully find some people we can trust. Hours later, the bright lights of Hong Kong were in view. I climbed from Perry's back and turned away. Perry and Clay changed to their human forms, and dressed in the clothes we learned to keep packed for them in our knapsacks…

Miles of walking later, all of us except for Damon of course were exhausted. Hong Kong was almost upon us, and then we had to walk to an airport… I yawned. "Would you want me to piggy back you, Reagan"? Kaleb asks. I shake my head. "No Kaleb, you're tired and besides were almost there". "How about we be there now"? Asks Damon, impatient as ever. He literally picks us all up, and then runs like the speed of light. In a matter of moments, were in the heart of the city. It seems no one notices that we just appeared…

Damon sets us down, and we head to the airport. A flight for Vegas leaves in two hours, and we managed to secure five airline tickets for us, so were safe. Now all we have to do is wander around the airport for two hours.

For starters, we all bought new clothes so we could change from our dirt crusted outfits. I bought a pair of jeans, a blue tee-shirt and a large grey sweatshirt, along with soap. Perry gets a red sweatshirt and jeans, Clay gets an orange long sleeved shirt and khaki pants, and Damon the classiest of us all, buys solid black pants, a low cut black tee-shirt, and a new leather jacket, along with some fancy cologne.

I examine myself in the mirror, maybe I should've bought a hairbrush to… I get a paper towel and my bar of soap and clean away the dirt and gunk from my body the best I can… I go into a stall and put on the new clothes, and slip on my sneakers I kept in my backpack. I notice something; my shoes aren't as roomy as they were before. "Hey, I've grown a whole two inches! I must be like five feet now! I don't look like a child anymore! I'm almost regular height"! I exclaim.

Back in the waiting room, I see my friends in a cluster. Several girls are checking out my boys… I must admit, when they're clean they all are extremely handsome. "Rea, we bought you a brush since you need one for those curls"! Shouts Perry. I smile, they all think of me…

I sit beside Perry and take the hairbrush and run it through my hair. "Guess what"! I say cheerfully. Damon looks at me, his cool black eyes wait. "What is it Reagan"? He asks. "I've grown a full two inches! I', five foot now"! I cheer. Kaleb claps "Congratulations"! He says. I nod and lean on Perry's shoulder, my red hair soft and silky. I shut my eyes, and fall asleep.

Kaleb- "Flight 165 to Las Vegas, now boarding"! The announcement speaker says. I stand up, and pick Reagan up like a child. Her legs wrap unconsciously around my waist, and her head on my shoulder. "She sure has been sleeping a lot, hasn't she Clay"? I ask. He nods "yes, quite peculiar"… We get on the plane and find our seats. I sit Reagan in the middle and myself by the window. Ten minutes later "Flight 165 to Las Vegas is preparing for liftoff, please turn off all cell phones, laptops, etc". I glance around as other passengers do so. Clay and Perry are scattered off in other sections of the plane. Damon is on the other side of Reagan. The plane begins to roll down the runway, and then liftoff! Reagan jolts awake, her green eyes wide. "Where are we"? She asks breathlessly. I touch her hand. "Relax Rae, were on the plane to Vegas. "Oh, okay now. Well Kaleb, you must be exhausted… I'm awake now, if you want go ahead and use my shoulder as a pillow". I smile gratefully and lean on her shoulder. I breathe in her scent and shut my heavy eyelids…


	6. Genocidal Snow Witch and Knightcross

Reagan- Kaleb snores slightly, I feel his warm breath on my neck, and lucky that I have a hoodie on, or the rest of the plane could see the goose bumps that are clearly dominant of my arms. Damon sits wordlessly beside me, and I can feel his jealousy radiating off of him. I slowly slide my hand in his pale cold one. He turns his glittering blue eyes to mine, and I smile. Damon's beauty and kindness warms me, even though were both so cold…

Damon- These moments are so rare, when it's Reagan and I alone… I thumb her hand gently, and she sighs. "Damon, have I ever told you, how much you mean to me"? Reagan sighs. If I had a heart, it would literally stop. I turn my head to hers, and cradle her cheek with my free palm."Please do tell me, what I mean to you"… She closes her eyes; her dark lashes are shadows on her pale face. "Damon, you mean the world to me… You're a part of me, a part I can't forget. I need you with me, Damon. I guess it's possible that I may be falling in-". Her sweet declaration of love was interrupted by a figure falling in their laps.

Reagan- A boy with long brown hair in a ponytail and startling grey eyes falls on top of Damon and I, awakening me from a dream like trance. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry"! He says while staring at me. "It-It-It's fine, isn't It, Damon"? I ask. Damon's eyes turn stone cold black. "Whatever, just get off my lap"… The boy stands up. He appears to be human… "Hi, my name is Kevlin, Kevlin Reagan". "Don't you mean Kelvin"? Snaps Damon while he closes his eyes. "No, my name is actually Kev-lin". I stick out my hand, he takes it and shakes it "And what would your name be, Miss breathtaking"? He asks. I feel my cheeks warm. "Her name is Reagan West. Now, please go back to your seat, where you belong, please". Damon snarls, his grip on his chair arm tightens". "Oh yeah, sure, I should do that". He walks behind us, and sits down. "My seats right behind you, Reagan"! Kevlin says cheerfully. I can't help but be secretly delighted… I feel as If I know him from somewhere…

Kevlin- I stare at the back of her head. The vampire guardian is huffing up a storm while she tries to calm him. "Damon, relax please! It's not like anything is going to happen". "Reagan, I'm positive he knows what I am". "I highly doubt that. Now I just think your being paranoid"! She snaps. Reagan West doesn't realize how wrong she is. I know who they all are, the shape shifter, the vampire, the werewolf, and even the human. I especially know Reagan though, and what she is. I know that she's the un-aged witch child, or as my squad calls her, the genocidal snow witch. I am Will Knightcross, and I am a Night World slayer, I am the top of my agency, and I have been assigned to singlehandedly kill the Genocidal Snow witch, and stop the apocalypse from coming…

I suppose you're confused. After all, I said my name was Kevlin Reagan. Well, I lied. My name is Will Knightcross, top agent of N.W.E. Night World Exterminators. I have made it my vow to kill as many of those evil creatures as I can, starting with the big leagues, like Reagan in front of me. If she dies, well the night world goes kaplooey. They're covens will burn in chaos and destruction, that's what Father told me, and father is always correct…

I scratch my wig, God does it itch… I wish I could take it off now, but I'd blow my cover… I can't afford to do that! The colored contacts also make my eyes water. Without my disguise I have dark blue eyes and white blonde hair. I'm also devilishly handsome and modest… I will easily win over Reagan's heart, and kill her when she least expects it. Her cold blood will be spilled by my hands, and she will die. I would happily die as well, so long as it means completing the mission… I must stay on the mission, and complete it at all costs…


	7. Landing in Vegas, Suspicion confirmed

Reagan- "It's a long flight, you should get some rest, I'll watch over you". Damon says to me. "Damon, I'm not tired". I say, because it's true. I'm too preoccupied with day dreaming about Kelvin Reagan… With his long hair and beautiful grey eyes, he's so handsome… "Reagan, look at me"… Damon snaps, I turn my neck to meet his eyes which are wide and black "Sleep, Reagan West". He orders.

Damon- Reagan's head falls, and she goes unconscious. I couldn't stand listening to her dream about that fake in the seat behind us. He lied to Reagan, his thoughts are saying at all, Will Knightcross, the Night world assassin, please how pathetic… As if he could kill me, much less Reagan. She'd freeze him to a Popsicle before he could get a sentence out, wouldn't she?

Fourteen and a half hours later, the plane lands. I release Reagan from the sleep trance as the wheels touch the ground. She lifts her head from the seat, her red curls are matted down on one side of her head, and it puffs up on the other. "Where am I? Kaleb get off my shoulder"! She whines while shoving off a still asleep Kaleb. His head hits the window of the plane. "Don't worry Reagan! I'll save you"! He yells while jumping up. She snickers "You're a spaz, happy birthday Kaleb"! She cheers. He looks confused "What"? "It's your 20th birthday stupid! Did you forget"? She asks. Kaleb rubs the back of his neck "Uh, I guess I did. Thanks Rae, for remembering". He says while blushing. She nods "let's find Clay and Perry, and hit the streets of sin city"!

I fill Clay and Perry on the assassin that was behind us on the plane. Clay's for head wrinkles in worry, again. Just what he needs more weight on his shoulders… Reagan skips ahead of us, laughing and dancing around. I sense we're being watched… I turn and barely catch a glimpse of a boy with white blonde hair staring at us. Then he disappears, a moment later 'Kevlin' walks past Reagan. He beams a white smile at her and I have no idea what her responding expression is, but I probably wouldn't like it…

"I'm going ahead, I'll be back soon"! Reagan yells, and disappears into the crowd. I don't really fear for her safety, I'm just concerned… She can be so trusting… All of a sudden, that Will Knightcross aka Kelvin Reagan stands beside me. "You think a strong man would be able to control her, I mean she barely grazes 5 feet"… He tisks at me. I glare at him, and Kaleb smiles stupidly "Please man, you can control Rae like you can control the weather"! He jokes I glare at him, idiot he might have just given us away. "Funny you'd mention the weather, did you hear Vegas is supposed to be getting a cold front coming soon, very soon". We all catch his drift and shift uncomfortably in our shoes. "Oh look, that signs for me. I've got to get going, nice talking to you, Damon". Then he leaves. "Okay, what is the deal with that guy"? Asks Kaleb "I don't know, but he's onto us and certainly onto Rae"… "You've got that right, leech"… Perry says.

Reagan- I pay for the map, shorts, tank top and a of bic's lady razor. I am not walking around Vegas without shaving… That would be, insanely NASTY! So I go in the private bathroom and lock the door. I first, take off my hoodie and jeans then shimmy the light blue shorts up to my hips. If I were at school, I'd land my butt in detention because these shorts are below my fingertips! I take off my tee-shirt and slip on the soft white tank top. Then I put my foot in the sink, splash water on my leg and begin shaving…

I finish cleaning my skin, and then pull my hair up in a ponytail. I let my cheek length bangs stay out though. I make sure my sneakers are tied, zip my dirty clothes in my carryon bag and walk out of the bathroom. The boys stand in a group with our bags, looking mad, till they see me. One by one, their eyeballs begin to pop. Maybe I should dress like this more often? No, I prefer my hoodies to shorts that barely skin my thighs…

Will- I sit in the back of the limo, my disguise sits in its case, and I slide on the black sunglasses. She and her group walk out of the airport. Hmm, Reagan actually doesn't look half bad in those shorts. Her companions are noticing it to. They hail a taxi and climb in, Reagan gets in last. I notice a very important detail… She glances around with wide, innocent green eyes. I lean forward, watching intensely as she lifts an index finger to my direction, and all of a sudden my windshield fogs up. I have the driver turn on the wipers as fast as he can. When the mist clears, their taxi is gone and they've left, without a trace. On the positive side, Reagan West has just confirmed to me that she is truly, the Genocidal Snow witch.


	8. I meet my cousins and a new enemy

Reagan- I stare at the wooden door of the Harmon house. This is where my cousins live, eh? I knock on the door and we wait. There's no answer, I sift my weight to my other foot. "So now what, Rea"? Asks Kaleb, while I knaw my lip. The sun beats down heavily on my shoulders. "Alright, we'll just let ourselves in. Damon"? "Reagan West, that door is made of wood dummy"! He sighs. I make a face, then realize he just called me a dummy. I once more check the surroundings for anyone, and freeze Damon's feet to the ground.

Clay- Honestly, the love of my life can be so immature at times… I reach out, grab the door knob and turn it. The door swings open, a blast of cool air greets us. "Air conditioning"! Perry and Kaleb yell while running inside. Rea and I follow, while Damon tries to remove his shoes without removing the concrete…

I once belived that TV and air conditioning were irelevent. I take that back completely! For once Kaleb and Perry arent bickering, and I, I am relaxed. Which is totally new… I lay back on an easy chair, while Reagan sneaks upstairs to take a shower. I guess it doesn't bother her that were breaking and entering. Damon keeps watching the windows and rubbing the back of his neck… He hasn't relaxed from that encounter with the Knightcross boy… I thought I was the one who was suppoused to be uptight…

Reagan- I step from the shower and litterally burst into song of gratitide. "I'm clean, oh so clean"! It's been a month or two since I really got the dirt and grime off of me. What was behind my ears and in my hair, is unspeakable. I was more then revolted… I was sickened beyond imagination.

I dress in clothes I find in one of the bedrooms, a powder blue tee-shirt and shorts. Nothing to fancy, but comfortable… I see a pair of scissors on a desk and think to myself it's been two years since I last got a hair cut…

Perry- Reagan walks downstairs, and I gasp. Her mid back length red hair, now reaches to her arm. Her hair shimmers with cleanliness and falls in waves, framing her face. Her green eyes seem more, alive and bright and I can just make out golden freckles brushed along her cheeks. She looks more beautiful then ever…. The guys notice it to. Crap, more competition…

She walks downstairs, the room except for the tv, which we're currently watching Dora on, is silent. "What, is there something on my face"? She asks. "N-N-No! Nothing, you look fine, average even. Nothing speacial"! We all say. "Damn… It didn't work. I tried to work with my other witch powers and do a hair cutting spell… I guess it came out worse then it already looked… Oh well, practise makes perfect"! She sighs, then her green eyes roll to the flickering screen, a wide smile and she pointed a now perfectly manicured nail at the screen. "Are you guys watching Dora"? She snickered.

Reagan- I sat down beside my 'manly' men who were so transfixed by Dora. Damon was being very smart allicky on how he could translate for Tico… Suddenly, Perry sat up straigter. "Rea, we've got company"! Quickly we shut of the tv and stood up in single file, as the door opened and two people walked in. A girl with a expertly worn attitude, obviously wearing the pants, and a cute boy. The boy's mouth dropped when he saw Damon.

The girl was taller then me, probably 5'5, 5'6 with uneven brown hair, golden eyes and an expression that clearly read "Mess with me, I'll tear your throat out"! I instantly liked her, but I could sense she was a werewolf right off the bat. The boy though, looked very scared. He should be. He was about 6'3 with black hair and black eyes. I instantly could tell we were cousins, a boy witch… Very unlikely. I also gathered, that the werewolf and witch were together, like together together. I was analizying them, just as two more boys walked in. Another boy witch, and a shapeshifter. I instantly found the shapeshifter immensly, irratating.

Instantly, my group began yelling and bickering that we went the wrong way and this was obviously a trap and since when was Reagan in charge, she cant even read a road map. blah blah blah. "Stop It! I just wanted to see my cousins!" I snapped while stoming my foot. I had always found that to work, especially when we were making a scene. But Reagan! Your my soulmate!" Damon whined. Ugh, I am so tired of this soul mate thing. "Shut up Damon! I just want to be alone!"I snarled.

The one boy witch, that was with the werewolf looked about ready to pee his pants at Damon's name. The shapeshifter, who I don't like lunged. "Let me go! First I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to kill you guys for trying to stop me"! He yelled. I smirked openly. Yeah, good luck with that one freakshow. Not only is Damon amazingly strong, even for a vampire. He has me to protect him, and no one, ever beats me. "Get a hold of your self Crow! You killed Damon once before"! The guys looked nervous, but I kept on smirking. Alright, let's play my way… I jutted out my palms and the familiar blue light exploded from my hands, freezing freakshow all the way up to his neck.

Clay- "Let me out of this, you little _witch_ before I rip your head off!" Crow screamed. "Sorry, he's not usually like this, it normally takes a nuke to set him off." Said the boy witch. I regained composure and made a mental note to get that guys name. Any of them, especially Crow could pose a threat to Rea… I would asume so, unless he really is just an animal." Shrugged Perry, we all got back our cockiness. We were virtually untouchable. " That's it, get _out_!" Reagan yelled.I hung my head, and the four of us left. Leaving Rea on her own, to fend for herself.

Reagan- Freakshow calmed down, a smidgen. The one boy witch snapped his fingers, and I secretly thawed Crow. Better to lead him on, and let thim think they can win. No one but me can break my ice. We've learned from expierance. Sorry 'bout that. Now that he remembers killing the evil Damon from last month he should be fine." The black haired witch said. I nodded. Crow glared at me, and I made my best 'I'm so adorable and innocent' face. "Okay. I'm Reagan West." I said introducing myself, leaving out the un-aged witch part. That and the fact I'm the fate of the night world and human world. You know, every day stuff. "I'm Riley Kantus." "Bane 'Onyx' Ganado." "Crow Tycon" The boys said, I looked at the wolf. Her face clearly had a wolfish look to it, but she was very pretty. I decdided, she was going to be my new best friend. "I'm Whippet Blackpaw".

"Wanna be best friends"? I asked Whippet. "Yeah"! She answered, and we ran down the hall to the basement.

Ten minutes later, Whippet shakily held our cuncoction in her hand. "You realize if we drop this, we lose more then our eyebrows right"? She asked. I nodded, smiling. I havent had this much fun in weeks. "Alright, throw it"! She threw it against the wall and it shatterd. At that exact moment, I made a huge ice boulder. Freezing the explosion, swirling around in the center of the ice. Then an earth shattering "BOOM"! The ice didn't budge, but the insides litterally turned rainbow. "We're okay"! Whippet yelled. "No one cares"! Crow yelled back. "Shut your face"! Whippet and I said together.

A few days later, I was laying flat on my back, blood trickled down my chin. Right now, I felt like Gaara on Naruto, when Lee beat his butt. Yes, I watch Naruto when I get the chance, don't judge. But the point I'm trying to make is, evidently I'm not untouchable. The reason I'm here? Crow and I got into, a spat if you want to call it that. He threw me through a window, I've been feeling sick lately and my ice wasn't strong enough… So I ended up here in a pile of glass, breathing hard.

Clay ran over and stood me up. Glass was dug in my knees, arms and legs. I should probably get that out… First, revenge. I close my eyes and invisualize ice spreading across Crow's precious picture of hs girlfriend. I mentally tear it with my ice, silently of course and then smirk. I look at Whippet and mouth "I'll be in touch"! She nods and Clay, Damon, Perry and Kaleb and I run to the gate. We each hop it and disapear into an alley.

Will- She's making my job, way to easy… She's practically blinking "I'm the witch, kill me"! I smirk, she looks exotically beautiful right now, with those wounds and matted hair… She doesn't see me, nor do her group see me stalking her in the shadows. The wooden knife in my pocket feels heavy. I could easily jump them now, and kill at least one of her vermin posse… But I don't. I want an excuse to watch Reagan a little longer, just a little longer…


	9. Planet Ice

Two Weeks Later

Reagan- my 18th birthday, is in exactly a week and four days. I needed to break free of the heavy atmosphere that consisted around the guys. It's been two years, and still I haven't found my soul mate… I decided to do the only thing that seemed rational at the moment. Call Whippet.

"Hello"? "Whip, its Rea. Girl, were going clubbing tonight, meet up with hot guys"! I whisper over the phone. "Reagan, you know I'm with Onyx". "No, you guys were never officially announced, therefore by my standards, you are still on the market wolf"! Whippet groans loudly into the receiver. "Fine, we'll go dancing… But I'm not wearing anything stupid".

Four and a half hours later, Whippet looks about ready to kill me. In the four hours since our phone conversation, I have dragged her tail to the salon, the shoe store, and a dress shop. I kid you not, that girl's claws could rip someone's throat out, in her human form!

Her golden eyes narrow at me. "Come on Whip! You look gorgeous"! "Shut the hell up, small fry". I wince at her nickname for me. Then smirk, right now I've won the battle. Whippet is dressed in a golden tube dress, with matching gold stilettos and her short hair half up, half down. Her golden eyes are outlined in kohl black eyeliner, her cheeks have a slight pink swipe of blush, and her lips are evenly coated in coconut lip gloss. I must say, I'm proud of her.

I look at myself in the mirror and pout my lip. My long red hair is smooth, silky and straight. My overgrown bangs hang over my left eye peek-a-boo style, and I wear the same makeup as Whippet. My dress though, is electric blue halter with an oval cut in the back. My shoes are stylish black pumps, and are killing my feet, but give me the 5'5 height stand. Overall, we both look gorgeous.

Onyx- The door to Whippet's bedroom opens, and the girls walk downstairs. When I see Whippet, my mouth drops. She's never looked more stunning… She laughs at something Reagan says, and tosses her hair. My heart hammers in my chest. "Well, you guys look terrible"! Crow says, mainly to Reagan. Reagan frowns, her perfect face looks soured. All of a sudden Crow starts panicking. I see on his mouth a layer of ice has formed, preventing him from talking. Rea sniggers and heads for the door. Whippet follows, in tow. I block them though; it's not hard considering that Rea's the size of an 11 year old. "Nope, no way you guys are going out dressed like that"! I command, more or less to Whippet. I don't want other guys even thinking about her, even less trying to dance with her. Reagan gets that look in her eye. "Watch me". She whispers, and then I'm frozen, not from the outside, but the inside. I didn't even know she could do that! "Tata, we'll be back later! If any of you show up, I'll personally have Rea freeze your d-"! Whippet begins to say, but Rea stops her. "I think they've got the message, bye now"!

Whippet- Reagan whistles for a taxi, and one pulls over immediately. A girl could get used to this… Reagan tells the name of the club, Planet Ice, figures and the driver heads there. Once we get there, Reagan hands him a wad of bills. "Keep the change", and we slide out. "Where'd you get that money"? I ask her, her smug expression says "Damon" without her having to say it. The bouncer waves us in, without really looking at our 'IDs' and were in. Rea heads for the bar, looking to drown her demons in alcohol and I follow her. She gets a plastic cup, filled to the top with cherry vodka and ice and heads to the dance floor. The music, Starstrukk by 3OH!3 pounds in my highly advanced ears. It takes about a couple gulps of the drink for Rea to loosen up. She gets a funny smile on her face, hands me her cup, and disappears onto the dance floor. I'm left with her drink. What could one sip hurt? I lift it to my mouth, and drink. The taste is awful! How she can drink that stuff… I notice something, wrong among the tightly packed bodies. It distracts me from the awful taste in my mouth. I notice a almost white haired boy with piercing blue eyes, following Reagan. That would be more normal, had he walked like a human. Before I can race to her rescue, I'm grabbed from behind. No one notices as I'm dragged away, fighting with every ounce of will and defiance I have, with a silver knife shoved against my lower spine.


	10. He ripped my dress, he has a death wish

Reagan- I danced with all my might, the lights flashed and the room revolved. Was I drunk? I realized there was a plastic red cup in my hand. Now, how'd that get there? I wondered, and I also wondered how'd it got empty. Oh well, I pushed that from my mind and continued to dance. This guy in front of me, where have I seen him before?

Will- Reagan dances, her eyes are glazed… Meaning the drink is working, the 'bouncer' is another agent and slipped something in her drink to make her… Easier to convince I should say. She leans forward to me, her lips graze my neck. "Do you want to see something, trippy"? She asks, I agree. All of a sudden, there's a ring of ice around my finger. Her eyes dance with happiness. You, Reagan West have just sealed your fate.

I grab her hand, and my eyes widen. Electricity runs through our touch. She can electrocute me now? That's wonderful. I don't think she realizes that she did it… Still, I shake off the pulsing electricity and lead her through the loud crowd. "Wait, I don't know your name! Whippet, where are you"! She yells I speed up nervously; I have no intentions on being stopped. Yes I have agents literally crawling all over, but still a screaming red head would draw attention. Thankfully the last of the drink rolls over and her eyes get glassy.

Reagan- I wake up tied to a chair. What the heck? I begin to scream, but my tongue feels heavy and full of cotton and lolls clumsily around my mouth. I look around, the light's to bright and my head pounds. Wasn't I at Planet Ice with Whippet? I look at my attire. I'm dressed in the same dress from going clubbing, but my shoes are gone… The door opens and in struts, I kid you not struts inside. I gasp when I see his face. "Kevlin is that you"? I shriek, despite my pain.

Kelvin smirks, and reaches his fingertip to his eyes. Out pops one contact, then another, revealing the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen. He then grasps the top of his wig and then pulls it off. A silky cap of white blonde hair falls against his forehead. Something in my gut tells me his name isn't Kevlin, Reagan. My name is Will Knightcross and my teams of assassins from the elite group of Night World Exterminators have come to kill you. I gasp "But if I die, so does everyone else"! "Please, do you really believe you have the ability over promise day"? "I don't believe it, I know"!

Will- The look of defiance in her eye, so beautiful. She actually thinks she's strong? She shuts her eyes and bows her head in what I know is defeat. Till I hear her chuckling. "Oh please, like a mortal like you, could defeat me"? All of a sudden, I hear the sound of shattering. Reagan stands up from her binds. The rope, lays in frozen pieces on the ground. She twists her neck and pops her knuckles. I wince at the sound of her vertebral disks click into place. "Will Knightcross, prepare to wish you were never born"!

Whippet- I hear Reagan's loud yelling. Looks like the shrimps free, it's only a matter of time before she waltzes in here…. Suddenly the door flies open. Reagan stands in the doorway huffing and puffing. "That asshole ripped my dress"! I laugh as she walks over, well storms and uses her powers to shatter the cage doors. I step free of my bindings. "On the Brightside, he's beaten to a pulp. On the negative side, I'm pretty sure that he's my soul mate".


	11. Reagan's final wrath

Reagan- Whippet, I'm going to feel really bad about this, but… Let's ditch the heels… "Amen hallelujah to God"! I glare at her, angered that I spent four hundred dollars on our shoes, and here I am abandoning them. I've changed quite a bit since I was sixteen… I hug the beautiful shoes goodbye "Forgive mommy, babies"… I whimper, Whippet rolls her eyes and shakes loose her brown hair. "All right Rae, let's blow this Popsicle stand"!

"You know, I blame you for this", Whippet says in a tone that clearly means, and that I am in trouble with her. Which doesn't surprise me, considering were wandering around Las Vegas bare foot, cranky, hung over in my case, and in uncomfortable clothes. "Why are you blaming me? You're the one who can sniff things out"! "Again with the wolf jokes, well sorry Miss I'm going to save the world! I'm just a humble werewolf"! "Don't you dare get snippy with me! I'll freeze your tail solid"! I snarled at her. "I dare you! It's hot as hell out here and I could use a cooling off"! I crack my knuckles and bend my fingers. "Oooh, sooo scary"! Whippet howls sarcastically. I use my magic to freeze her.

Whippet- She looks at her fingers confused. "What the, why won't my magic work"! "Oh well, gives me an advantage"! Her green eyes widen. "Whip, how long were we in that cage"? "I don't know, a couple days"? "Whippet, what's today's date"? I look around at buildings, and see the date. "May 27th". "Oh crap"… "What is it"? "My birthdays tomorrow"! "That is an oh crap moment"!

The next day, Whippet and I aren't speaking. We made it back to the Harmon house, much to our dismay no one was there. The boys are probably out searching for us… My magic is very dysfunctional… One minute it's extremely forceful and powerful, the next all that forms is a measly snowflake…

Since today is the day, I decide to dress in something sacred like. I brush my curls, clean away makeup so my beauty is natural, and dress in a mint green long-sleeved gown that pools at my feet. I take the black hooded cape from my trunk and tie it around my neck. I'm terrified I'll screw everything up, and I still don't know who my soul mate is! Is it Will, is it Kaleb? Because the same thing happened with him that happened with Kaleb two years ago… I wipe my tears and slip on the gold strap sandals and walk out of the room. Whippet stands wearing tan cargos and a blue tee-shirt. She taps her foot impatiently. "I got hold of Onyx, your boys and mine are waiting for us at the World Jewelry center, the tallest building in Vegas". "What purpose will you serve"? I ask. She rolls her eyes "To serve and protect what else"?

Whippet- Reagan slides on her hood, concealing her face away from everyone. I place a clawed hand on her shoulder and steer her out. This may possibly be the last day I ever see this house, judging on her choice… We slide inside the safe car, I notice her trembling. "It'll be alright, Rae. I'm positive you'll make the right choice". "Thank you Whippet, your faith in me is astounding. I'm sorry for yesterday"… "Eh it's no problem, do you mind if I sleep for a while"? "Nope, not at all"…

We get to the building, it isn't completed, but the foundation is huge! This means a full scale eight hundred and fifteen feet tall building… Without elevators… Meaning we have to walk up so many stairs… Lucky Reagan gets to take a nap… I shake her awake. "Come on Rae, onward to your destiny"…

Reagan follows me silently up the stairs; she hasn't said a word since we got here. I'm a werewolf and I'm getting tired, but she's a human and hasn't even broken a sweat. Maybe she's freezing herself? My guess is as good as anyone else.

I'm panting and heaving. It's been hours and we still haven't reached halfway. Finally, I can't take it anymore. "Damon, help us please"! I yell against my will. A cool breeze suddenly zips in front of us. Damon stares waiting; his smile is white and arrogant. "Please, I can't take it anymore, bring us to the top"? "My pleasure"! He picks both of us up, and carries us up the stairs, just in time to, because it's sunset.

Reagan- I awake from my sleep, and gasp. I'm at the top of a really tall building! My stomach sinks to my knees, this is it… This is my destiny… "Whippet, Onyx, Crow and Riley, you four stand guard at the doorway". They nod, both Whippet and Crow transform into their animal forms. I don't know how I'm doing this, but in my head I feel as if I'm being instructed to align everyone up specifically. I'm not going through all the details, but if you were to look from above, Damon, Clay, Perry, Kaleb would be forming a square, with me in the center. I feel hurried; I must do this before sundown.

"I need all of you to make a small slice on the center of your palms and smear the blood on the pavement, quickly"! I instruct, these instructions are speeding up, getting too hard for me to track… The guys nod and do so, Damon, Perry, and Clay all use their fangs, and Kaleb uses his pocket knife. Soon, they've all smeared the blood to the ground. I remove my hood from my face, just as the sun goes down. "It's time"…

Will- I watch from above, she's performing the spell now. Her eyes are closed, and I watch in amazement as the blood from her comrades trails down in a straight line to her feet. Once it reaches her, she opens her eyes and an ice dagger appears in her hand. She drags it along her palm, and then presses her open wound into each puddle of blood. "Now the blood of my comrades runs through my veins"! She throws her arms into the sky and blue light begins to glow. Now's my chance to slay her! Swirling dark clouds form in the sky, as blue light shoots into them. I pull back my crossbow, and shoot. The arrow doesn't miss, and strikes Reagan right in the back. She yelps in pain, and then faces me. Blood stains the dress she wears. "Time for you, to die"! She says in a voice that is not her own, and then ice pierces my heart.

Reagan- The impudence falls backwards, dead I hope. The pain throbs in my back but I must continue. The wind picks up, the temperature drops and I keep using my powers. Such great, strong power! With the blood of both human and pure Night worlder blood in me, my strength seems limitless! I need to harness it though. Everything is so cold… I bring down my hands and clap them together in prayer form. It's time, to kill off everyone…

"I choose, the human world to live"… Suddenly, a bright light explodes from my feet, and shoots upward. It's so blinding, that it's all I can see is this light, all I can feel is this light… I hear the screams of Damon, Perry, Clay, Crow, Whippet and Bane, and then… Darkness…

"_You have chosen the human world, what do you wish for, child"? Asks a voice _

"_Yes, I chose them. They are the weaker of the two, if killed off; they will never get strong… That might've been the most tragic of all"… _

"_You realize that you too, will be killed off"… _

"_Yes, of course"…_

"_What is your wish, then child"? _

"_I wish for…"… _

Reagan- My alarm goes off, and I sit up and yawn. What a weird dream… I glance around my bedroom. I can still hear my voice saying "I wish for the humans and night world to coexist in harmony"… Whatever that means? I swing my legs over my bed and walk across the carpet. A yellow sundress is lain out for me. When did my mom buy this? I feel compelled though to wear it.

I'm just finishing getting it on. "Reagan, breakfast"! My mom calls from downstairs. "Just a moment"! I have no idea what's gotten into me, but I've never felt this good. I walk downstairs to the breakfast table, and sit. My mother, Patricia slides a plate of French toast to me, which I hungrily eat. "How'd you sleep, baby girl"? My mom asks. "Good, I guess except I had this weird dream"… The back door opens, and in walks several boys and a girl, all wearing matching green uniforms. Who are they? "Oh, Reagan this our new gardeners, Clay, Damon, Perry, Crow, Onyx and Whippet, correct"? "Yep, that's us"! Says the oldest looking one, he has blonde hair and a serious expression. They're all extremely beautiful though. I finish breakfast and stand up. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I've got to go! Good bye mom, new people"! I run down the foyer and grab my yellow tie up sandals.

Just as I'm fitting my IPod into my ears and have my bag, there's a knock on the door. I open it, confused and there stands Kaleb. The leader of the black bullets, my town's gang. I'm suddenly very scared. "Hey Reagan, I was just here to err… Apologize for everything we've done to you in the past". I stand there completely shocked. Did Kaleb, just apologize? I glance around for hidden cameras. "May I walk you to school"? "Sure, I guess"…

I arrive at school and sit in first hour chemistry. So far, my mornings gone by beyond weird. I mean Kaleb McFarley apologizes and walks me to school, and we get new attractive gardeners? On top of that, while I was getting my books out of my locker, I noticed a faint silvery snowflake like tattoo on my wrist. I have no idea where that came from… "Class, today we have a new student"… I glance up, bored already, till I see him. He looks familiar to… White blonde hair, cruel mouth and the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen… "Lab partners today, Miss West I know how much you prefer to be alone, but here, Mr. Knightcross is your partner till the end of the year". The teacher says, and then shoos the new guy down the aisles to my direction. All the girls give me envious looks, but I don't care that much… He sits on the stool beside me. "Hi, I'm Will"… He says while giving me a weird look. "I'm Reagan"… "Nice to meet you, cool tattoo". He says while gesturing to my mark. "Thanks, but I don't know where it came from… I just woke up with it this morning". "Ahh, I see, but it's pretty, suits you"… He says, and I in turn, blush. "Alright class, pick up your beakers and follow the outline in front of you". The teacher says. Will and I both reach for the beaker, and our hands touch. A jolt of electricity, stronger then a friction shock runs through me. I stare at him wide eyed, but he's smirking. "What was that"! "No idea, but I wouldn't worry about it… After all, it is chemistry"…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Well tada, here it is… The end of Genocidal Snow Witch and Reagan's story. I bet you guys weren't expecting this kind of ending! I'm answering some questions ahead of time. No, Reagan did not have any memory of the previous events of the two years she spent with Clay, Damon, Kaleb and Perry. Yes, everyone but her who experienced it, remembered. The parents are still alive, and Reagan doesn't have any powers left, but the snowflake tattoo was sort of a mark to state that she had lived it, only she wasn't aware. In case you haven't gathered it, Reagan and Will are soul mates. I know some of you might be upset, but there's still a chance for ReaganxXKaleb or ReaganxXDamon etc. Though that's up to you guys, because I think I'm pretty much done with the Reagan saga. I hope you've enjoyed! **

**BYE!**


End file.
